Wingham Ironmen
The Wingham Ironmen are a Canadian Junior ice hockey team based in Wingham, Ontario, Canada. They play in the Provincial Junior Hockey League after having played in the Western Junior C Hockey League. History Founded in 1975, the Ironmen started out in Northern Junior D Hockey LeagueOwen Sound Sun Times Sports section, February 1976. After some success at the Junior D level, the Ironmen joined the Central Junior C Hockey League in 1979. In 1980, the league changed its name to the Grey-Bruce Junior C Hockey League to reflect the centralization of the league in Grey-Bruce counties region. In 1988, the league allowed the Mount Forest Patriots to join the league. A year later the league was renamed the Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League. In 2003-04, the Ironmen won the Western league title and went on to compete in the All-Ontario Clarence Schmalz Cup Final. Their competition was the Niagara Junior C Hockey League's Grimsby Peach Kings who swept the Ironmen to win the provincial title'Ontario Hockey Association 2006-2007 Constitution, Regulations and Rules of Competition' by The Ontario Hockey Association (2006). The 2004-05 season saw the Ironmen take first place in the league. In the league semi-final, the played against the fourth seeded Goderich Sailors and defeated them 4-games-to-none. In the league final, the Ironmen drew their most common foe, the Kincardine Bulldogs. In a hard fought battle, the Ironmen found themselves down 3-games-to-2 to the Bulldogs. In Game 6, the Ironmen came to play and defeating the Bulldogs 5-1. The decisive Game 7 ended with a 4-2 victory for Wingham. As Western league champions, the Ironmen found themselves competing for the Schmalz Cup again. In the provincial quarter-final, the Ironmen drew the Georgian Mid-Ontario Junior C Hockey League's Erin Shamrocks. The Ironmen defeated them 4-games-to-2. In the semi-finals, the Ironmen drew the challenging Great Lakes Junior C Hockey League's Essex 73's. The 73's were too much for the Ironmen to handle and they swept Wingham 4-games-to-none.Home | Ontario Hockey Association In 2005-06, the Ironmen finished in first place again. They received a bye to the league semi-final. In the semi-final, the Ironmen were up against the Walkerton Hawks, whom they swept 4-games-to-none. In the league final, the Ironmen mixed it up with the Kincardine Bulldogs but were eliminated 4-games-to-1. The 2006-07 regular season ended with the Ironmen in second place. They again had a bye to the league semi-final. In the semi-final, the Ironmen ran into a surging, red-hot Walkerton Hawks squad who defeated the Ironmen. The third seeded Hawks beat the Ironmen 4-games-to-none. Season-by-Season Standings (*) The 1999-00 Season was altered drastically due to the folding of the Lakeshore Pirates. As a disproportionate amount of games had been played by each team against Lakeshore, all history of these games were erased.Owen Sound Sun Times Sports Section, November 1999. *1979-1981 & 1982-1996'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section final standings *1981-1982'London Free Press' Sports Section final standings *1996-2004'Mount Forest Confederate' Sports Section final standings'Owen Sound Sun Times' Sports Section for Goal totals *2004-Present Clarence Schmalz Cup Appearances :2004: Grimsby Peach Kings defeated Wingham Ironmen 4-games-to-none References External links *Ironmen Webpage Category:Ontario Hockey Association Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Western Ontario Junior C Hockey League team